Lorne Song Drabbles
by Artemisdesari
Summary: Collection of unconnected Lorne drabbles inspired by different songs. Some elements of Lorne/OC. Snapshots of life on Atlantis for the Major.
1. Trying Not To Love You

_I don't write much in the way of Stargate fiction. I don't know why. It's been a huge part of my life since 1995 when my parents first rented the movie and I sat on the stairs (I was nine and they were strict about things that might scare me) peering through the railings and watched it. Anyway. For the last week or so I've had epic writers block. I've also had some huge cravings for a certain Major who was seriously under-used in my humble opinion. So I put on my music and started writing drabbles about him. I have no idea where the OC in a couple of them came from. She probably grew out of a couple of the songs._

_**Disclaimer:** Yeah, Major Lorne doesn't belong to me. I wish he did, I really wish he did. I can think of a few things I'd like to do with (to) him if he did. None of the songs are mine either, no matter how often I belt them out at the top of my lungs._

Trying Not To Love You - Nickelback.

Evan Lorne has known Evangeline Sanders for a long time. He was there when the linguist first joined the Stargate programme and he was one of the people to pull her out of the first sticky situation that her team found themselves in. They have been friends since that day and he has loved her for almost as long as he has known her.

He knows how relationships between soldiers and scientists tend to go, however, and he has prevented himself from saying anything to her about it so that he never ruins this friendship. It hurt to find out that she was going to go to Atlantis and leave him. He knew that he could not go with her straight away.

It does not take much to convince him to go as soon as the next opportunity arises.

Months after he has arrived in the city and their friendship has picked up where it left off she kisses him in the cool dark of his quarters as tears of relief at the simple fact that he is alive stream down her face.

_Artemis_


	2. Tongue

_Another one. I literally wrote this in the time that the song took to play. I love writing drabbles this way, I did it for Supernatural a few years ago, it does create some odd stuff though._

Tongue - Seether.

He is not known for being a man to keep his thoughts and opinions to himself. If Lorne has an opinion on a matter it will either be voiced through his words or his expression and it has taken a great deal of time for him to learn to school his opinions in such a way that they do not get him immediately reprimanded. It comes as a relief to know that his C.O. appreciates his candour and Lorne has to admit that he is grateful for the fact that John Sheppard treats him in the same way.

His smart mouth may get him into trouble as often as it gets him out of it, but at least he knows that it is welcome even as the words that slip past his lips and roll off his tongue feel like they might be his last. He is no stranger to the possibility that he might die, but he has to wonder if this was the way that it was meant to be.

_Artemis_


	3. Spaceship

_Random tracks on itunes. I love how it can switch so suddenly from something quite depressing to something more hopeful. _

Spaceship - Daughtry.

He loves this, the flying, the freedom that comes with being in the chair surrounded by the gentle hum of the puddlejumper. Even going into danger there is a simple joy to it and he knows that there is something inherently foolish about it. She tells him that she likes the way that he smiles at the helm, even when she fights to be allowed to fly herself.

The puddlejumper makes gentle loops in the sky and sharp turns. She rolls up and around, Atlantis only a dot on the distant horizon and the smirking voice of his C.O. in his ears as his companion laughs in delight at his side. This is his idea of home, he realises, and he cannot imagine returning to reality.

_Artemis_


	4. You Do Something To Me

_Ol' Blue Eyes. Apparently my grandparents had more of an effect on my music tastes than I had thought. _

You Do Something To Me - Frank Sinatra.

He has heard people say that the city seems to have a mind and personality of it's own. On the way to Pegasus he heard it any number of times from those who had been posted there over the last year and even from Sheppard himself. It is not until he reaches the ancient ship that he feels it.

It is like the gentlest of caresses through his hair, a shudder under his skin and the distraction of a million moments. It is a greeting and a promise. It is the electricity of an important first meeting, the relief of return after a long separation, and it is almost like coming home.

_Artemis_


	5. Haunted

_One of my absolute favourite songs. It was definitely the hardest one to write though because there's so much that could have been done with this song. Not to mention that it probably fits Supernatural better than Stargate._

Haunted - Disturbed.

Lorne has seen some crazy things since joining the SGC. He had never thought that going into space would be simple or without the terror and strange occurrences that have plagued his life since he started there, but this is something else.

The Wraith are something else.

His first encounter with them is almost enough to make him consider requesting reassignment. The Goa'uld and Ori are one thing. Space Vampires are another thing entirely. It is a dark and terrifying place to be and he supposes that it is no wonder that he has nightmares more now than he ever has in the past. The trials of the Milky Way seem like little more than a difficulty barely worth mentioning. The terrors and horrors of Pegasus are so much more.

His fear, however, is something that he sees mirrored in the eyes of every new recruit. It is something that he learns to accept and live with and gradually, over the months, he sees the beauty in this galaxy instead of just the darkness and demonic forces that seem to operate within it.

_Artemis_


End file.
